gregor the runaway
by attack on underland
Summary: first fanfic when gregor goes back to the underland he finds that things are changing vikus is slowly dying nerrisa switches in and out of conciseness and assassins are targeting any one who has been mentioned in a prophesy rated t because violence and swearing may be changed to m
1. Chapter 1

** I do not own the **underland** series I only own my own character's**

gregor pov

**Mr.. Keaton** "IF YOU WILL NOT ANSWER THE QUESTION THEN AT LEAST LISTEN" I look up my math teacher is yelling at me I give a small nod to acknowledge it the bell finally rings I leave the class room I walk to my locker Larry walks up "hey gregor want to come to the movies with me and Angelina?" he has been trying to talk or hang out anything really he knows I am depressed he wants his best friend back maybe because he wont admit that he has a crush on Angelina um maybe we can hangout I never told Larry and Angelina about the hell that I live in I walk off gregor wait up Larry leave me alone Larry look surprised I rarely talk and I guess he wasn't expecting that "hey look the mute does know how to talk!" I heard someone yell

* * *

it was jack most people are terrified of him he says he and his gang have guns he walks up to me "what mute why don't you talk again we all want hear what you have to say" he pushes me I don't move "your pathetic aren't you he looks at me what did you say you little shit" he throws a punch I duck I grab his arm and twist it in a unnatural position I hear a crack then kick him in the knee another crack he was howling in pain his gang was on me the first two run at me I grab the first one by the throat and throw him to the ground the second idiot was running at me all I had to do was move to the left he ran into the lockers he was not down I threw a punch I heard him scream his nose was bent and bleeding the next one pulled out a knife I grabbed the knife and stabbed him in the stomach this all happened in a matter of seconds everyone staring at me I practically ran home it was freezing outside but I didn't notice I got weird looks. when I got to the apartment I walked in I saw my dad he looked mad all he did when I walked was stare I stood their he knew they must have called he seems to be more sober than usual I decided to break the silence "hey dad" clear nervousness in my voice he kept staring then he walked over to the home phone and played a message from the school "hello this gregor Keaton's principle regretting to inform you that he has severely injured 4 students" I stared "what happened" he said angered I explained everything to him. "your mother went to the school she should be home soon" my dad said "ok how does that help me" I said with worry in my voice. "because these four students will probably lie and say that you did that to them with no reason not that you did it in self defense" "dad your just telling me the obvious" I was getting annoyed he was wasting time "no im telling you they will probably think you did it! and attempted to kill them and the way it looks with four severely injured students and one student who managed to take four down and leave unscathed the police will probably think so what should you do" I thought for a second I have to go back the underland I said out loud not meaning to.

* * *

"dad you cant be serious I want to go back but they probably have forgotten me" its been five months since I last heard from any of them "well its your best chance to avoid the police now hurry" that's all he said I could not believe it im going back to I ran to my room I grabbed about 14 battery's 3 flash lights and the picture of me and luxa and knife just in case I grabbed a piece of paper and wrote down everything where im going what actually happened I put in the code of claw so only lizzie could figure out what it said I returned to the living room my dad was their "well good luck" he said he sounded very worried "hey dad yeah come see when you can"and with that I left

**hello there first chapter complete** **tell me what needs improvement tell me if you thought it was decent or bad please review doing some changes making it longer please review yes I know cliff hanger and it was probably bad but im trying I would appreciate some reviews so yeah major changes were made this is my first story so please don't be to harsh and with that I say cheese for no reason **


	2. Chapter 2

**hello this is chapter 2 I changed my name because I thought it might be better and thank you I got my first review he game me some tips I might put his name here if its okay with him I will be trying my best to use the tips I was given**

**I do not own the underland series just the things I make up**

**gregor pov**

I was sprinting down the stairs to the laundry grate when I got there pull the grate off the wall but found that the currents were not active "shit the one time they aren't active" I whispered I felt someone nudge me it was boots "bad gregor" our mom told her to say that when I said something bad she did not know what that meant so she did it a lot "hey boots" I said in my best happy voice "you being bad" she said she had a triumphant look on her face for doing that "you caught me boots good job "she then looked past me at the grate "we go see temp" she sounded sad she missed her friend who was also a giant cockroach and practically worshipped her "no sorry boots" she gave me a sad little whimper and walked off. after that I took the elevator to the first floor I left the building I hailed a taxi "where to kid?" he said with a annoyed tone "to central park" I said rushed with worry in my voice he drove when we reached central park he stopped I gave him some money and ran out of the car I sprinted towards the entrance to the underland I used the crowbar that I packed to move the rock and went in

* * *

. I didn't bother turning on my flashlight I made a couple clicking noises and saw very clearly I began walking it was much warmer so I took off my jacket still wearing a long sleeved shirt to cover up my scars after what felt like hours I saw some light in the air "hey I need help to regalia" the person looked at me I heard a whistle and he and his flier landed next to me he walked over "how do you know about regalia?" he said caution in his voice because "because I have been here before" he looked at me he like "who are you overlander" he sounded confused now "just take me to regalia already" anger filling my voice he looked hesitant "we should bring him "I looked over to where the voice originated it was coming from the flier it sounded low and intimidating the human looked and nodded he gave me a gesture to get on the flier I did with no problem after a couple minutes of lying and awkward silence I saw lights in the distance it was beautiful not long after we were landing a old man who was leaning on a cane I recognized him as vikus "vikus its good to see you again he looked at me confused "how do you know my name?". a man walked up on a prosthetic leg "vikus I will handle this do not worry" mareth said with that vikus walked away next thing I knew I was in a bear hug "hey mareth good to see you" I choked out "hello gregor it is good to see you what brings you to us" mareth said. " I will explain later." "may I go see luxa" remembering the biggest reason why I wanted to come back "of course gregor" he had a grin on his face he was one of the few people that knew about how I felt about luxa we began walking towards the royal wing "hey mareth how come vikus does not know who I am ?" I asked it bugged me at first I thought that maybe they did forget me until mareth showed up "vikus if forgetting a lot as he gets older soon he will not remember much of anything" "oh" when we got there the usual 2 guards outside the entrance were there mareth walked up to them "amreth ,daiven you are dismissed" he said in a commanding voice "sir we are to stay out here and not let anyone in queens orders" he sounded nervous mareth was probably his commanding officer mareth spoke again he sounded annoyed this time "you are dismissed" at that they saluted and walked off we entered someone spoke sounding sad but I could tell it was luxa "whoever you are leave "mareth looked at me he whispered I will give you two some alone time" he walked out of the room "I told you to leave!" I saw a book headed towards me I ducked.

* * *

**luxa pov couple minutes before**

I was in no mood to be bothered especially after what the council said that they would begin bringing suitors in to see who would be my husband I don't want to be married to some stranger I don't know I heard someone walk in probably one of the suitors who wants to impress me I "whoever you are leave" it sounded pathetic I heard a couple whispers and heard someone walk out but I could still tell there "I told you to leave" I grabbed a book and threw it towards the sound I heard a thud the book probably hit the wall I heard foot steps then I felt someone hold my hand "luxa im back" I recognized his voice I looked up I saw gregor I was surprised I thought he left forgot me but here he was holding my hands

* * *

**hello that's it for chapter 2 please review i also hope you remember those Guards names tell me what can be improved hope it was good see you at chapter 3**


	3. Chapter 3

**hello before this chapter starts I would just to thank you for reviewing and everything especially kvackkvack and nikkibeth who both supported and helped me sorry it took so long but here we go**

luxas pov

I was looking into gregor's green eyes he was smiling. he had not much changed except that his hair got a little darker I was at a loss for words I was starting to doubt that he would ever come back during the five months he had been gone he spoke first "are you ok luxa or did you forget me so soon" I fell into an embrace with him when we let go I said "gregor" I was cut off by our lips meeting it was not like the first time we kissed this time it was passionate we both just stood there kissing until someone yelled some anger in his tone "luxa!" it was Howard still wearing his doctors uniform both me and gregor were both blushing gregor looked annoyed Howard did not approve of me having any romantic relationship with him "the council is arranging suitors as we speak and your here kissing the overlander!." gregor looked surprised he had not known about the suitors Howard looked at us "well what do you have to say!?" I was getting annoyed "guards please escort Howard out of my room!" no one showed up "guards!" I was getting annoyed what happened to the guards " um" gregor said I looked at him

"mareth dismissed the guards at the entrance"

"wait what since when does mareth have the authority to dismiss the guards against queens orders" I said clearly annoyed then I thought of something "gregor what were the names of the guards?"

"I think it was amreth and David or something like that" Howard sighed at this amreth and daiven were two very skilled guards but were easily intimidated and are not good at following orders it was a mystery why they are still guards Howard spoke up  
"this will be handled later but right now you two will need to stop all of this." at this I got infuriated

"Howard get out of my room right now by order of your queen!" he looked at me surprised at this but left

why does Howard hate me so much?" gregor said he sounded annoyed

"he does not hate you he just does not want you to have a romantic relationship with me"

"why does he care I would not judge him!" gregor sounded angry I gave him a peck on the cheek and said

"forget what he thinks gregor I think it would make our lives so much easier".

* * *

gregor's pov

after all that I went to bathe I walked down till I found the locker room like place I took stripped of my overland clothing and threw it down not caring that it was going to be destroyed I slid into the water it felt amazing like all my problems just washed away the only problem was that my mind kept wandering to my family what were they doing my mom was probably going crazy out of fear lizzie decrypting the not I left her boots probably throwing a fit because she could not see temp when I was finally clean I got out and found some new underland clothing there was a blue shirt and pants there nicely folded I put it on and walked off I noticed some new things in the palace like some drawings and other things I had know real destination I kept walking I walked by the museum a servant walked up to me

"would you like me to show you to your room warrior?" he sounded happy "okay thanks" he showed me to my room it was nothing special I saw a note on a table and a bag I walked to it and read the letter

"gregor the servants found these things in your clothing" it was probably from luxa it was much more of hope though I looked in the bag and found my flash light, knife , battery's and the picture of me and luxa I put my things back in the back and walked over to the bed and collapsed about an hour of sitting I heard a knocking on my door it was luxa wearing a beautiful purple dress I was stunned

"you look really nice luxa" she blushed at this

"well we are having a feast for your return"

"oh a feast I didn't think that me returning was that big of deal"

"well you are the savior of the underland"

"how many people are going to be there" I asked I did not want to many people especially since I was not planning on going to any feast

"only people you know gregor"

"okay am I wearing the right clothing?"

"yes the servants brought you your nice clothing"

"okay then" I walked out of the room

are hands intertwined and it stayed that way for most of the time except

when we got to the high hall our hand separated I guess we still were keeping our relationship quiet so we walked in I looked at the table the people sitting were mareth, hazard, nerrisa, and Howard who looked infuriated but the second he noticed me he put on a smile nothing much from appearance most of them hazard was a little taller "so gregor you have yet to explain why you have come back" mareth said curiosity in his voice so I finally explained everything to them about my fight and the four people who may or may not be dead

"why would they arrest you if you did this defending your self?" hazard said he looked at me

"well its not exactly common when one person fights 4 people unarmed and sends them to a hospital without a scratch on him" I said I was getting annoyed by the discussion I had barely noticed that the food was being served soon we were chowing down I was eating some fish and some bread until I heard a earsplitting scream I looked around all at luxa was doing the same then I found the origin nerrisa was screaming covering her hands to her head Howard ran over to her he was yelling trying to calm her down or something

"nerrisa calm down what's wrong!" she just kept screaming she finally stopped but collapsed onto the ground only a couple of minutes later was there a stretcher taking her to the hospital.

**that was chapter 3 o hoped you enjoyed it sorry it took so long to get out please review what do you think happened to nerrisa ****anyways thanks and bye**


	4. an

**hey its attack on underland here and I would like to say thank you for everything and sorry I cannot get the chapters out faster the reason im doing this is to ask if you think I could work on a my side project and the chapters will come out slower but I will have a cool one-shot for involving two creepy pasta or if my entire focus goes into the chapters I will have that one-shot but it will be finished much later also i would like to give you a hint on who the creepy pastas are**

**"you are a creature of nature I of hell" second hint**

**"my face is god dam beautiful "**

**I will reveal who one is depending on who you choose so hint one or hint two i will reveal in one week **

**so bye**


	5. Chapter 4

**I don't own the underland chronicles it belongs to Suzanne Collins**

**also review please**

* * *

after the doctors brought nerrisa to the hospital they found nothing wrong with her that they could see which meant it was probably something to do with her ability's I decided to head back to my room when I got there I did not do anything but sit on the couch I decided to entertain myself so I began throwing the knife at the wall when luxa walked in I got up and went to comfort her she looked like she had been crying it was hard to tell with her

"do the doctors know what happened yet?" I asked

"no they don't she has not woken up yet so we don't know if it was her foresight" she answered surprisingly calm

"what do you think it was?"

"I don't know" she said

"well I think we could all do with some rest"

she left to go to her room I walked over to my bed and laid down I almost instantly fell asleep. I woke up not remembering what I was dreaming about I got dressed and walked down to the high hall for breakfast. the only people that were there luxa and vikus I sat down

"hello overlander" vikus sounded confused probably why I just sat down and im so calm about the underland I know he forgot who I am so when he said that it made me hurt a little I did not even bother talking

"so I guess that the overlander is in shock" vikus said again once I got my food I began eating and decided to talk to luxa

"luxa do you know when training begin?"

"well you could come with me to the arena after were done eating" I nodded vikus looked at me like I was crazy

"I am surprised did luxa talk to you last night about the underland"

"no I have been here before but I guess you forgot me" at this vikus looked like I just slapped him in the face

"you must be mistaken I have never met you" luxa looked annoyed and spoke up

"vikus yes you have he is the warrior you're just forgetting him"

"luxa I have never met him before and"he was cut off by luxa standing up out of the chair she motioned for me to follow so I did we walked down a corridor

"I am sorry for that gregor" she let out a whistle

"its okay luxa"

a couple minutes later and a large grey bat flew up to us luxa got on and I did the same it was weird were was aurora

"luxa were is aurora""

"I don't know I have not seen her much of her."

"why"

"she said queen Athena has her doing a lot of work"

most of the ride there was quiet when we finally reached the arena I got the big grey bat off no one was there but us were early I guess

I noticed that neither of us had weapon's

"luxa how are we goanna train without weapons?"

"hand to hand combat" she answered

"but were the only" I was cut off by luxa kicking me in the chest" I was surprised by this but quickly recovered and got ready to spar she ran at me and threw a punch I dodged it and grabbed her wrist it did not take her long to figure out and kicked my leg it stung and I let go that's when I knew this was going to be fun.

* * *

after a hour of sparing we both stopped as we were both exhausted I noticed that some people were watching one of them being mareth after we stopped most of them went on with their training luxa called out the bat again when he arrived we got on and began flying towards the palace I decided to talk with luxa

"so luxa what was Howard talking about when he said that the council would begin to bring in suitors "

"don't worry I would never marry any of them"

I decided that I would not dwell on this when we got back to the palace luxa led me to the royal wing at the entrance the two guards did not try and stop either of us although one of them did give a questioning look probably wondering what we were going to do I was wondering the same when we entered her room she led me over to a couch and I sat down.

* * *

luxas pov

gregor was sitting on the couch he had his hands behind his head he looked relaxed so I decided to do something weird for me to do I fell onto his lap this surprised him we just stared into each others eyes and I kissed him he kissed me back it was full of passion when we finally stopped to breathe he had this grin on his face I got off of him and stood up he looked at me curiously

'luxa did I do something wrong?"

I grabbed his hand and pulled him up off the couch I began doing something unexpected I was pulling off my shirt gregor looked surprised at this and resilient not knowing what to do he then said

"luxa are you sure I mean were only 13 and what if someone walked in on us."

"its not that its more like kissing in our under garments"

"but still listen just think about this first"

he was right so many things could be put into consideration but that did not matter to me we have done so much and I know I will most definitely be taken off the throne because I will not marry any of the suitors but I don't care all I want is to be with him I pulled him into an embrace and whispered in his ear "is the mighty warrior scared" I pulled on my shirt and started walking out looking disappointed I really did not know what to expect i should not have done this I felt a hand on waist pull me to the opposite direction before I could make a sound I felt his lips connect to mine and we began kissing something else was there instead of passion it felt like I wanted nothing but him that I wanted to stay there forever

* * *

ripred pov

I was arriving in the high hall mareth was there ready to greet me  
"welcome ripred it is good to see you"

"ok I will say my hellos then I get to eat right I am starving and I really missed that shrimp and cream sauce" mareth chuckled and said "yes ripred I believe luxa is in her room I don't know where gregor is" he said

"well I will go see my favorite bond"

after a couple of minutes of walking and scaring servants and guards alike I finally reached the royal quarters the guards stepped aside and let me through I walked in and found the sitting area empty so walked to her room and walked in on luxa making out with gregor decided to wait till they noticed I waited and kept waiting I decided to stop them when I saw luxa began to take her shirt off "hello there my queen" I said in a overly positive tone they almost immediately broke apart blushing "don't take it that far again"

**yes I did a lot of changes but I think they were for the better anyways please review**


	6. another an please read

**attack on underland here the reason I am doing another an is because I noticed that people might be surprised what I did in chapter 4I mean of course when luxa and gregor did it at thirteen and this being rated t and all that seems to be closer to m than t now but wait a second I worded that really badly and I think I will fix that anyways what I meant was that it was more of them just kissing and all that crap but nothing like that. they were just not wearing outer clothing so they were not completely naked so I will fix the wording on that and I would appreciate it if someone left a review I am not demanding that more like asking as it tells me that someone is actually reading it and wants to help me become better.**

**also the side project I said in my other an that I am planning to doing a side project it will be a cross over between the underland chronicles and some creepy pasta which are internet horror story anyways i will tell you that one of the two creepy pastas involved is drum roll**

**eyeless jack i have also decided that i will work on that later any ways this is attack on underland sighing out**


	7. Chapter 5

**attack on underland here I don't own the underland chronicles it belongs to Suzanne Collins please review**

gregor's pov

I sat there staring at ripred the old rat his face having two scars I spoke up

"don't tell anyone!" I said angered I had no reason to be angered I should be grateful he just stopped us from making a very big mistake

" I wont but don't take it that far again"

"we wont"

"okay now it is time for lunch and anymore delays and I will die of starvation"

he walked out of the room luxa and I followed there was awkward silence between us when we finally reached the high hall to eat it was a relief hazard was already there with Howard we sat down and a couple minutes later servants had a lot of shrimp and cream sauce and put it in front of ripred "the chefs know what I like "and he began scarfing down all the food after five minutes they brought in some more food then we all began to eat. the servants were getting annoyed at how much ripred asked for more one servant yelled at him and left we all broke out laughing at ripred "yeah keep laughing just realize that one less servant for the palace"

* * *

**unknown pov **

we were standing right above them and they didn't even know four of them two ragers I saw my comrades getting ready we were going to kill them all the leader of the team gave the signal and jumped down I saw him heading strait for the gnawer and in a flash the gnawer was holding are leader "what were you trying to do" and at that the gnawer threw him across the room and all my comrades jumped down and cornered the room the warrior and the queen jumped up and ran to the little boy neither were armed the guards were running in ready for a fight and at that a war began in this room I saw guard throw the warrior a sword and he stabbed straight through one of my comrades I was busy with two guards and was keeping them easily distracted I saw one in medical robes defending himself when I saw a rush of blood come from behind the gnawer just tore one of my comrades to pieces who was about to assassinate him I heard a high pitched whistle and a couple of fliers and gnawers came in I saw the queen had a sword now and was also killing a lot of us I saw a guard carrying a young boy out of the room blood was everywhere on the walls soon back up came for us spinners and hissers came in and fought with us the warrior had managed to kill one of the hissers and was slicing the legs off one of the spinners we began to retreat fliers began picking there bonds up and leaving I saw my pitch black bond Anubis fly over to me "what happened to the plan for a sneak attack he said

" well our great leader failed at killing the gnawer and after that it all fell apart"

I felt a great pain in my head and fell over being held to the ground Anubis was also being held to the ground

* * *

** gregor's pov**

the battle was over one side of me was disgusted the other was extremely happy about the blood spilled I had a large gash in my arm from the hisser I walked over to luxa who had a claw mark on her leg I looked around there was a mixture of different types of blood on the ground and wall I saw one soldier throwing up it was gruesome I felt weird I only ever killed gnawers and cutters never humans but here were quite few humans dead because of me I saw there were only two members of this group left a flier and human the flier looked strangely like Ares and at that I felt a tear drop down my face I walked over to the flier and human "what are your names" my voice was held no emotion in it at all "Anubis" the flier said the human gave the flier an angered look the flier spoke again "my bonds name is RORTIEST" the guards dragged the two off. soon the some more guards and doctors showed up me and luxa were brought to the hospital I was told not to put to much stress on my arm and walked over to luxas room a man wearing a large green robe and another wearing some silver armor luxa looked mad she then slapped the man in silver armor I then heard yelling "how dare you slap me " I saw the man raising his arm I ran up behind him and held a sword to his throat "he tried to look back the man who I was guessing was a member of the council spoke up "warrior this does not concern you" yes it does this man was about to hit luxa" "who cares she is a brat anyways" I was infuriated "luxa may I rip out this mans throat" at that he struggled more the man from the council looked worried "yes you may" at that pulled the blade closer to his throat "that will not be necessary warrior" "gregor please just shut him up" my pleasure" I pulled the blade and began cutting though his skin he was about to scream when I said "this is barely a scratch your a weak pathetic asshole who deserves to die" I let him go "now leave before I change my mind he looked like he was on his deathbed the amount of blood was the equivalent of cutting yourself with a butter knife him and the council member walked out of the room luxa looked like she was going to laugh "that was the most pathetic person I have ever seen" and finally luxa began to laugh then notice that she now had a scar on her leg.

**two days later**

**still in** **gregor's pov**a interrogation on the prisoners was started immediately the heads of the interrogation were mareth and perita luxa and I were restricted to the palace because of our injuries so we cant train.

my arm is getting checked right now to see if it has healed the

"ok its good warrior just don't put to much strain and you will be fine"

"thanks I walked out of the room I decided to go train I would stop by the armory first to get some weapons I got there miravet was there I got one of the swords off the racks miravet walked up to me

"have you tried using two swords"

I looked at her and grabbed a another sword it felt weird I flipped it over so one sword was face my front while the other was facing my back and I swung a few time it felt great

"thanks"

I left and went to find luxa I found her talking to mareth

" hey is something going on"

"the prisoners wont talk and the council is becoming impatient and said if we cant get them to talk they will be executed" mareth said

"oh maybe if they were drunk they will tell us"

"it is worth a try" and mareth walked off

"so luxa do you have time for train

"sadly I am still restricted to the palace"

"well what do you want to do"

she grinned "yeah follow me" we headed to the royal wing and into her room

"well were alone and I believe we were interrupted last time "

"oh ok" our lips met and passion was filled we let our hand wonder we finally broke I could fell my hand going up her shirt I wanted to draw back but something made me keep going our lips met again which kept my hand from going any farther I put my hand down "um gregor luxa" we separated instantly hazard had a confuse look on his face "yes hazard"

"lizzie is here"

**attack on underland here yeah so when will I hit my limit yeah so please review and thank you also at chapter 20 of this story there will be a short break from this story and I will have some one-shots both will involve the underland one will be rated m because of lemons and the other will of course involve creepypastas bye **


	8. Chapter 6

**I don't own the underland chronicles only my oc**

**gregor's pov**

I got up and walked to the door luxa and hazard followed hazard looked very excided so did luxa just not as much I don't think I was as excided as hazard having someone his age to play with I really don't no how close he and lizzie were. we walked to the high hall and of course there was lizzie talking to ripred I walked up behind her "you didn't even ask about me" I said from behind her she turned around and her eyes lit up she hugged me and then slapped me

"you left with the shortest explanation ever"

"well I um"

she began saying what I wrote down

"dear lizzie I am going back to the underland dad can explain more"

"sorry Liz I was in a hurry"

"I don't care"

she stomped away

luxa and hazard were just staring

"that was unlike her"

ripred who had just been observing spoke up

"she just missed her brother"

"well she didn't have to slap me"

"well I would slap you too if I got the chance"

I saw his tail lash like a whip I grabbed it and laughed

"your getting old ripred

he sneered

"im not old your just lucky" he pulled his tail around taking me with it flinging me across the room

"please don't spar here" luxa said annoyed

"ok my queen" ripred said in a mocking tone

* * *

he left complaining about how lazy the servants are now

I decided to go find lizzie I asked some servants and they said she saw her running towards the nursery so I decided to go there I found lizzie playing with some baby mice with duclet and to my surprise Howard was there as well he looked like he was enjoying him self occasionally helping a baby mouse who fell I decided that they were enjoying themselves to much to let my family dilemmas in the way of there enjoyment so I decided to go do something else how about I was wondering what I should do so I walked around I passed a room with almost no light I opened it up and found mareth and perita talking to a flier and human. mareth took notice that I came in

"hello gregor what brings you here?"

"trying to be of use"

"you could help us interrogate the prisoners"

"the alcohol didn't work"

"they would not drink it"

"don't bother nothing works" perita said she looked tired

"why not torture them" they gave me worried looks

"gregor torture is a horrific thing to do remember what solovet did to you" I remembered perfectly keeping me in darkness very rarely getting food and water not telling me a thing one of the worst things that has ever happened to me and that's saying a lot

"they will die anyways might as well try"

"you may but I don't want any part in it" mareth walked out today was just not my day I walked up to the human

"what are they sending children to fight there battles now"

I decided not to hold back I kicked him square in the jaw I heard a crack and smiled this was going to be fun my vision began to became hazy and I lost control of myself next thing I knew perita was holding me back I stopped my struggle i observed what was in front of me stood a bloody figure with several large bruises covering his face perita looked almost scarred and let go I stood back and breathed heavily

"what happened"

"you started the torture and you acted like a mad man smiling and laughing it was terrifying to observe I held you back from killing him"

the thought of myself enjoying it was a terrifying thought and I hated myself for what I did

"I need to go" I said I felt sick

I did not wait for a answer I ran from the mess and then I noticed the blood covered my arms I decided to bathe I walked to the bathrooms when I finally got there I took off my clothes and walked into the water and soaked the water would have been blood red if it did not go down the stream like thing I got out I noticed that my old clothes were still there I did not dwell on it I put them on there was still blood on them and I left getting weird looks on the way to my room when I finally reached my room I collapsed on my bed and fell asleep I woke up to screaming I ran out of my room to see a horror beyond imagining a man with pitch black hair was standing there a knife going through a lady's head he turned around and I froze out of fear his skin was like the color of milk but his face was the scariest thing I had ever seen a smile carved into his face black rings where eye lids would have been the image changed this time I saw a man wearing all black except his face was bluish and nothing in his eyes I saw him walk up to a bed and pull something out of the persons stomach

* * *

**still gregor's pov**

I woke up to several concerned voices I saw luxa and lizzie both standing on my right while mareth and Howard on my left i noticed ripred was at the entrance all had concerned looks on there faces

"what happened" was all I could say

"you were screaming and thrashing around very violently" luxa said she sounded relived but still worried at the same time

"you kept saying things like stop im begging you stop"

"do you remember what you were dreaming about"

so I explained my dream describing everything I remembered many times ripred had to help lizzie not throw up and when I was finished Howard gave me a sympathetic look mareth looked interested ripred and lizzie both left because lizzie could not handle it and luxa looked like she was about to cry ripred showed up after the silence started he looked at me "don't worry its normal with ragers" but that did not help it was strange I did not say anything in my dream but there saying I was begging someone to stop. everyone left lizzie still looked mad luxa was the only person who stayed which I didn't mind and then I thought for a second

"luxa do you like when you get to kill and cause pain" she looked like she was contemplating what I just said  
"I don't know gregor"

"sometimes I feel amazing when I kill"

"I would lie if I said that I never enjoyed when things go wrong why are you asking"

"because I think that the things in my dream the death and those creatures" I really didn't want to say it

"what gregor"

I think they may have been me

**please review criticisms are welcome so yeah bye**


	9. Chapter 7

**two chapters in one day I have been busy**

**I don't own the underland chronicles just my oc**

**gregor's pov **

"why would you think that gregor"

I don't know I just have this feeling"

"your not like that"

"I could be"

"no you wont"

"how do you know"

"I just do"

I knew that I would die before I would become that but it was still a scary thought and I don't need people worrying about my sanity so I stopped the conversation right there

"what time is it"

"the time where most people would be asleep"

" I woke you all up"

"lizzie woke us up after you began screaming and thrashing"

"oh well you should sleep shouldn't you"

" I will be fine I will get plenty of sleep later" I did not like the idea of her being tired because I am losing my sanity

"go get some sleep I will be fine"

"I am not leaving your side"

"then sleep in here"  
I was mentally stabbing myself I was going insane and I just asked her if she wanted to sleep with me it wasn't sex if we still had our clothes on right I hoped if she did say yes that we would keep our clothes on

she looked at my bed and laid down we just laid there staring up in awkward silence I decided I did not want to make her feel uncomfortable but I might make her feel unwanted if I got out of bed so I decided to move closer "every bit of common sense in me told me to move away but I kept moving closer till I was right next to her she shifted so she was looking at me her violet eyes meeting my green eyes we just stared at each other our lips met and stayed together till it was hard to breath loved having her near me and to think that almost 2 years ago I hated her but now im in love with her and I want to stay with her forever we fell asleep in each others arms I woke up in cold sweat not remembering what I dreamt about I knew I was scared. luxa was still there she woke up when I got up

"what happened gregor"

"nothing I just had another nightmare" she looked at me with pity in her eyes

"its okay I don't even remember what it was about"

I laid back down

"I love you"

luxa looked over to me happiness spread on her face

"I love you too"

"do you know what time it is"

"should we go see"

she got up still wearing her night gown I was still wearing my bloody clothes

"im goanna change into something less bloody

she covered her eyes I went to my closet and changed into a black shirt and clothes

I told her she could open her eyes

"you look nice I will go change my clothes as well care to escort me to my room"

"okay lets go"

we walked off to the royal wing no one was out right now so we probably slept for an hour but if either of us were tired it did not show when we got there the guards looked exhausted one looked ready to fall asleep

me and luxa walked in and she went to her room to change I waited there she came out wearing a dark blue shirt and pants

I thought she looked amazing

and we left we went down to the lift to the city

we went down which was still scary as hell we got off it was nice and calm for now when daybreak hits it will probably be very busy she led me off to a shop that sold weapons there was a man and a woman in there

"hello my queen and warrior" both bowed

"hello tarred and nirius"

"what would you like today" the woman tarred said

"well I believe the warrior broke his sword a couple months ago"

"oh I see" the man said

"and a sword or two is the least we can do to repay him"

they began all sorts of test asking luxa about materials and everything they asked me how I fought I told them I use two swords and a ton of other things when they were finally done I was relived they were hard to understand at times

"come later today and they should be done"

"thank you tarred and nirius" they bowed and we left

"you don't have to get me some new swords"

"well you broke your old one and I think you deserve something better than just an average sword"

" well thanks" we walked all over the city I never realized how big it is there were all sorts of things there were also new parts of the city being built some for certain species a huge part was for this species called armorers which made me wonder what they were I noticed gnawers and nibblers walking around sometimes I saw a spinner but rarely it was amazing after about three hours of walking and looking around the city people started to wake up shops were opening up the streets were crowding up people would bow luxa did not really pay to much attention we came to a place that seemed the equivalent to a bar we went in people bowed some looked at us angered a man walked up to us what would you like my queen

"how about some wine" this caught me by surprise of course a man came by holding two glasses of red liquid

drink some gregor I drank some and almost spit it out I did not like it one bit judging by luxas face she did not like it either

we left mainly because someone began sharpening knives which made me tense up

I walked out and felt the ground shake luxa looked concerned we ran to the wall and what I saw surprised me it was a giant turtle


	10. Chapter 8

**3 chapters in two day wow I am losing my life **

I** don't own the underland chronicles just my oc**

**gregor's pov**

I have seen big turtles before the size of humans but this one was the size of a two story house it had red marks all over its shell but I cant just get over the size man is this thing big I wonder if these are the armorers I heard about if so then how will a species so big share what seems to be a small piece when you think about thousands of these things it began talking which echoed

"when will are area be ready"

"soon I have your area as top priority"

"good there are many of us"

"im guessing that none are as big as you"

"no I am the oldest creature in the underland and possibly overland" I was starting to feel left out so I spoke to luxa

"so im guessing these are the armorers I have heard"

"yes as he said he is very old and wise" it did not say it was wise but it did say old

"i will send a smaller representative soon"

and he walked away making the ground shake luxa made a pitched whistle a white bat with yellow strips showed up

"yes my queen"

"take a message to the palace and tell them everything's okay"

im guessing they heard that conversation but who didn't luxa and I walked back through the city and up the lift which made me wonder why we didn't just ride a bat as if she read my mind

"fliers always overhear things while people are riding and i don't think that flier any different"

i nodded the lift began

when we got to the palace the high hall was filled with people they did not notice me or luxa so i guess it was something else i have no idea do i just followed luxa who seemed just as confused luxa seemed to be getting tired of this crowd she began ordering people around when we finally reached the center of the huge group there were a bunch of different members of a species a crawler, spinner , hisser, digger, nibbler and gnawer i did not recognize any of them i knew they were like a council of species. luxa exchanged greeting with them and she left. i decided to go see what lizzie was doing i found her with ripred doing puzzles she saw me and turned around that way she was not facing me

"come on Liz your still doing this"

she just sat there not saying anything

"really your actually going to keep this going"

still staying silent ripred was just observing

"fine be that way"

i walked out

why was she being like this what did i do she acting like i murdered someone

i did not know what to do

ripred was with lizzie so i cant spar with him luxa is probably in meetings and things like that i decided just to get some more sleep i have began to get sleepy so i went to my room which looked the same from when i left in the morning the bed still was matted up where me and luxa slept then i remembered that me and luxa slept together i laid down and drifted off to sleep

* * *

my dream was nothing just pitch dark then it lit up it revealed a dusty old room with blood stained walls and there stood one of the creatures that was in my dream it was dressed in the same black now that i got a good look it was strange looking it bluish face was a mask its eyes were pitch black like a void that would absorb everything that looked at them and then it spoke

"ah yes gregor" its voice was terrifying i did not do anything but stare

"well are you goanna talk"

"who are you"

"well i am you but a different you"

"your a voice in my head"

"i take offence to that"

"then what are you"

"i am what you want to be"

"i don't want to be you"

"oh you do one day you will be me the day you break"

"that will never happen"

"it will happen sooner than you think i already have showed myself"

"i don't want to be you"

"you cant stop this feeling only delay it"

"then i will delay it for the rest of my life"

"that would be stopping it you are a moron"

"shut up and go to hell"

"wake up now i tire of this conversation" i woke up alone in my bed i guess i have not been screaming

i hate these dreams i rather have falling dreams i walked out of my room i decided to go to the high hall i found everyone eating dinner

"hello gregor where have you been" Howard asked

"getting some sleep"

"well you have slept a while" hazard added

"i see did you have any of those dreams" luxa added as we;;

"i would rather not say"

everyone gave me pitying look

ripred was to busy stuffing his face to notice my arrival and lizzie was still giving me the silent treatment we ate in silence once we were done everyone left i decided to walk around the palace till i got tired i walked around for what felt like forever i was not getting tired just bored i decided that training would help so i left went down the lift and walked to the arena when i got in i began running and doing anything to keep my attention

"go kill" someone said i looked around no one was here

"where are you"?

"in your head"

"you"

"who else would it be"

"well shut up im not killing anyone"

"you will"

"no i wont"

"you are a killer already remember all those you killed "

i was getting tired of this i had an idea

"don't you dare i swear if you" i slammed my head in the wall like a caveman and fell unconscious


	11. Chapter 9

**another chapter only two day released after my last one **

**I don't own the underland chronicles that belongs to Suzanne Collins i do own my oc so allonsy also major changes made so yeah so forget the older version so yeah**

**gregor's pov**

I woke up still in the arena I guess I was unconscious for maybe an hour I did not notice anything different nobody was here I decided to head back to the palace. I walked over to the lift I held on and went up nobody was up I walked around for about an hour it never seemed to change I never saw servants guards anyone then I heard someone and practically ran just to see anyone I saw a guard he looked surprised to see me he raised his weapon and kept it at me.

"what did I do"

"you bastard!"

he ran at me I stepped out of the way I felt that hazy feeling I kept it under control he coming at me not stopping I had to do just about everything to keep myself from getting injured or him. he finally cut me I felt my vision get hazy again I could not get rid of it finally took over and i came back to my senses i saw something that made my heart stop. i was in the high hall there were dead body's everywhere pools of blood and i could taste something warm in my throat i spit it out and some blood came out i looked at some of the body's i found mareth, ripred Howard vikus nerrisa hazard lizzie and luxa along with what looked a thousand other guards i was terrified i did this. i didn't cry i just stood there i walked to the lift and looked down i jumped i let myself fall i saw the ground just before i hit the ground i stood up nocking someone over i was still in the arena i looked over to who i nocked over luxa was there rubbing her head.

"sorry"

"its okay gregor why were you on the ground"

"i knocked myself unconscious"

"why"

"its nothing"

"gregor"

"yes"

"i know that something is wrong"

"congratulations"

"im serious"

"why are you so worried nothings wrong with me" it was the worst lie of all time luxa rolled her eyes

"if you don't tell me i will break up with you" she got me there we both knew she was bluffing but i decided to tell her anyways

"ok fine but please don't tell anyone"

"i promise"

so i explained everything in full detail

"gregor this is disturbing but i would not worry"

"why not"

"because you have amazing control over you rager ability's"

"well thanks that helps" i got up and she looked ready to train a sword special clothing everything i noticed that she two large objects in cloths she noticed that i was looking at the cloths she put them on the ground in front of me.

"open them"

so i opened them and i found an amazing sword it had a pure black blade with a red hilt it had several different gems put in it looked amazing i held it in my hand and felt great almost weightless. i unwrapped the other one it had another sword similar both had the words death is coming engraved which i found weird but i did not question it i held them like i had before one facing me the other behind me i swung and it was amazing "wow there amazing i don't even think sandwiches sword was this good

"well his sword was the best until about two moths ago when we found a new material it is incredibly hard to break and even harder to make anything out of them which is why those two and my sword are the only ones that use this material."

"ok" then i looked at the training dummy's and slashed i saw it cut strait through i slashed a couple more times it cut it into hundreds of pieces

"my new favorite sword"

we trained for a while both of us were very tired. and went back to the palace people still were not waking up we reached the lift came up into the palace the high hall was empty we both sat against a wall for about an hour before someone else showed up it was dulcet and Howard both looked very happy almost like they were in a perfect world they seemed not to notice us

"well it was niceses night Howard" duclet spoke i thinks she is drunk she mispronounced nice luxa noticed this too we both just observed

"n-no problem i- it was fun "both looked almost unconscious they staggered when they walked i saw duclet give Howard a peck on the cheek and run i felt very uncomfortable is this how people felt when they saw me and luxa we both just sat there we made absolutely no attempt to hide Howard just walked to the table and sat down only about 30 minutes later in which Howard seem to become sober and noticed us he blushed.

"how long have you two been here"

"1 hour 30 minutes"

"so you saw that"

"yes it was quite fun to observe you act so drunk" luxa said

"i was not drunk"

"yeah sure"

everyone else arrived vikus showed up i have not seen much of him

"gregor when did you arrive"

"about 5 days ago"

"really"

everyone nodded then he noticed lizzie

"hello lizzie you are here as well"

"yes" she said shyly

"well i must apologize for my forgetfulness"

'its okay"

"also no weapons at breakfast please" his comment was directed at me and luxa i threw my swords across the room luxa did the same after the clattering of weapons stopped we began eating

"so when did gregor get the new swords" lizzie said everyone looked over at the weapon pile all had the same black blade and red hilt

"this morning luxa got them to replace sandwiches sword"

"luxa the materials will take a very long time to get again" Howard said in his disappointment voice

"so" luxa said

"the king is supposed to have had that type of sword"

vikus gave Howard a look that told him to shut up so Howard kept his mouth shut for awhile.

"an overlander will never be king" Howard silently whispered still audible to anyone at the table lizzie and hazard looked confused luxa looked ready to tear his throat out

"howard your a doctor right" luxa said

"yes one of the best"

"well then why were you drunk this morning"

"i was not drunk!"

"yes the stumbling and mispronunciation of words meant you were sober"

he looked ready to kill me and luxa

duclet walked in

"howard i need to tell you something"

"yes" he sounded nice and calm

"privately"

howard and duclet left the room

after a couple minutes where lizzie and hazard tried to go spy on them

howard came back in

"duclet wants to get married"

**yeah major changes so those of you who saw the old one don't point that out please review**


	12. Chapter 10

**i don't own the underland chronicles it belongs to Suzanne Collins. hey look a chapter and an obvious distraction **

**gregor's pov about ten seconds after**

"howard do you forbid love or something"

howard is actually upset that someone loves him and wants to marry him

"howard there is nothing wrong if duclet makes you happy" vikus simply said

"she does not i don't love her and i never will!".

"is that what you told her"

"i told her in a calm manner"

"yeah sure you did" i interrupted

"i tire of this conversation can you just kill him" a voice said i recognized the voice in my head immediately i stayed silent hoping that i could

_"it wont work"_

_"i know what your trying to do and it wont work"_

i ignored the voice throughout breakfast i ran to my room once breakfast was done

_"you fight me for nothing"_

"i will get rid of you"

"_no you wont"_

"yes i will"

_"your only lying to yourself'"_

_"go to hell"_

_"are you getting angry gregor?"_

"no" i was lying to him and myself and he knew it

"_well i am here if you need to take out your anger" _why is he doing this it serves no purpose

_"i am doing this for fun"_

_"leave me alone" he shut up after that _

_i walked to the place i kept my knife i got it out i looked at it. it was nothing special just a kitchen knife that i sharpened. i looked at my reflection in it my almost pitch black hair was to my shoulders my green eyes had anger in them i thought i was smiling but i looked again it was nothing i walked out of my room i realized that in my rush i left my swords there i went to the high hall and grabbed my swords they were extremely light _i did not have a place to go like always i walked around the palace for an hour with no goal in mind

* * *

**rortiest pov /an the assassin if you forgot **

i was still recovering from the torture i knew Anubis was ok which is all i cared about they were getting more desperate every second. i could pain in my stomach i knew that my comrades would come to get me but i just hoped it would happen fast i saw the door creek open the guards are giving me some water i saw my opportunity i hid myself he walked in he got close enough for Anubis to drink i ran and grabbed him by head and twisted i heard a crack Anubis looked at me he looked exhausted there was know way he was getting out of here i ran outside i guess i ran out to quickly and was blinded by the light. i let out a extremely high pitched whistle somewhat audible to humans but every flier in a 6 mile distance could hear it i knew there were scouts and we had a camp not to far away. if i am was lucky i might get an elite team to help me.

* * *

**back to gregor**

i walked around aimlessly i sometimes thought i saw something the voice in my head staying quiet i thought i heard a whistle but i brushed it off as my imagination i saw one guard looking very nervous i walked up to him.

'is something wrong"

"yes a prisoner has escaped"

"and why have you not informed another guard or the queen"

"i just i"

"never mind just go find the prisoner i will inform the queen"

i ran at full speed to the royal chambers its my best bet i saw the guards i stopped which almost made me fall

"i need to speak to the queen"

"overlander you must have a member of the royal family with you"

"a prisoner has escaped so move"

they stayed steady i knew these people would hate me for what i was about to do i drew one of my swords and hit one of them with the flat side of the sword it knocked him out the other one tried to hit me but i grabbed his hand i began to crush his hand he dropped down i punched him in the face with the other. my vision began to become hazy i shook it off and went inside luxa was ready to fight her sword out.

"gregor what's going on"

"sorry the guards would not let me through"

"why did you need to get through" she said as she sheathed her swords

"a prisoner escaped"

"how"

"i don't know"

"we should go to fin perita she"

we were cut off by screaming we ran outside and we saw a man in black armor strangling a woman i ran at him and slashed the armor did not seem affected he did stop he looked at us and drew a hammer he charged i slashed again nothing seemed to get through it only made tiny scratch marks i looked for weaknesses he did not have armor behind his knees luxa noticed too he charged at us again i jumped sideways and slashed. this he noticed while he was distracted luxa stabbed him through the knee he fell down. the woman already ran away i pulled off his helmet it was very light and very strong i didn't have time to observe we ran towards the high hall i noticed that several guards were already dead a couple more were injured ripred was in the corner in a defense like position he seemed to be protecting something i walked over to him sheathing my weapons he looked at ma and he became less tense i saw lizzie and hazard were behind him he had a cut on his leg.

"what happened"

"we were attacked two people in black armor"

"i think we killed one of them"

"no you could not they fought like ragers they were so fast i could not even beat them you would be idiots to fight them"

"well were fighting them anyways"

"i think they are the same people as those assassins"

"why because one second we were searching for the prisoners the next three guards laid dead"

"well two more assassins will be dead" i ran off luxa following we ran to the council room it had a bunch of different members of species vikus was with the humans. they looked surprised to see us barge in

"what is the meaning of this" a old bat said

"assassins are here in the"

i was cut off by someone throwing me across the room i looked up and saw a man about 8 feet tall wearing black armor i don't even think he is human he was huge there was also this woman who was nowhere near as big she also wore black armor luxa was on the other side of the room i got up and drew my swords i was ready to kill them both i noticed a person wearing a bloodied shirt and pants was right next to them. i looked at luxa she got up and drew her swords we both ran at them i fought the man who drew a huge hammer and slammed it into the ground i barely got out of the way i slashed the armor and it had no effect i felt my vision become hazy and i embraced it i felt great i could see every weakness in his armor i saw luxa struggling against the girl who was blazing fast i ran at him and slashed the chest it seemed to do more than what it did last time he swung his hammer around all attacks missing me he slammed his hammer into the ground i grabbed it and took it from him i slammed it into his chest it made a dent in the armor he was definitely angry now he grabbed his hammer back i tried to hold up against his onslaught but it did not work he kicked me in the chest and slammed against the wall the last thing i saw were guards rushing in

**please review bye**


	13. Chapter 11

**another chapter please review**

**gregor's pov**

i was in a dark room again it looked like a old garage in the center there was a stool the voice in my head was sitting there caressing a knife he looked at me

"even with my help you still lost" his voice echoed it seemed like the ground shook when he talked

"what help?"

"i could have easily killed everyone there but i simply gave you how i see things instead of taking over your mind

"why?"

"you die i die i thought you were smarter than this"

"well if you could so easily kill everyone why didn't you"

"because i need you at your weakest"

"your not explaining any of this"

"well it is all your idea"

"no its not" i was getting infuriated at him

"yes it is"

"your just a voice"

"i am so much more why your just a fragment of me"

"shut up"

"your a tumor your just here to slow me down"

his voice was becoming aggressive i was beginning to think that he may attack me

"i cant attack you in your own mind now wake up**!**" his voice was a growl at this point i was forced out of the room i began falling. i saw something i hit it and i stood strait up i saw quite a few people in the room. luxa my parents ripred aurora howard hazard lizzie and boots no one seemed to notice i was up i looked down i was in a coffin i got up i looked at myself i was wearing a suit at first i thought they made it to big it like it was made for someone huge then i looked and i was about seven feet tall i saw a mirror no one seemed to notice me yet i looked at it and what i saw made me jump out of my skin instead of myself or anyone i was a skeleton i had a grin on my now bony face still no one looked at me i my reflection walk out of the mirror it laughed it was high pitched and insane it walked over to the group of people i saw it raise its finger which were bone seemed like knifes. the bones looked sharpened which i did not even no was possible he walked over to luxa no one noticed i wanted to scream but when i opened my mouth nothing came out i was a skeleton after all he made it to wear he would choke her i knew this was a dream but its still scary i woke up a second time. i noticed that no one was here i was in a hospital room. i got up and examined myself i looked normal except for bruises on my arms which hurt like hell i noticed it was actually in a cast i walked out of the room immediately a doctor came over

"what are you doing up"

"i was just wondering"

"get back to your room i will send another doctor to check up on you"

"wait may i ask about how luxa is doing"

"queen luxa you mean"

"whatever"

"she will be fine i would worry more about your self"

"why its just a couple bruises and a broken arm"

"we will explain later"

she brought me back to my room and told me not to stress my arm. a couple minutes later a old doctor with a beard that reached to his chest

"don't be worried i know most doctors are very serious no matter what even if it just a scratch" his voice was full of kindness my mind wondered back to what the girl told me

"the lady outside she said that i should be worried about myself why"

"she is worried about your mind"

"why"

"because you woke up several times while we were examining you and began screaming clutching your head muttering the name of the queen constantly"

"why was that so weird"

"well a lot of people are realizing how close you and the queen have become"

"not this again"

"don't worry i don't care what happens maybe a overlander king is just what we need to make things right or worse who knows"

"why are you like this"

"well i see no problems and well you have proved to be a good person that is enough for me but i am just a old doctor my vote counts for nothing"

"why should i be worried though"

"maybe she thinks that the council will just execute you"

"oh" i realized that he had done noting more than just talk for a couple minutes

"should you not check on my arm or something"

"no your just fine "

"thanks"

"oh yeah and one more thing the queens room is down the hall on the right three rooms down but don't tell anyone i told you i get in enough trouble as it is"

he left the room he was different than most of anyone i have ever met he acted like he knew everything about me i walked out the doctor from earlier asked me about everything i told her that he checked me out and said i was okay she did not looked convinced but she let me go i walked to the hallway he said i went down to luxas hospital room she was asleep i sat by her bed occasionally doctors came in i just sat there hazard came in on occasions lizzie came in but did not talk to me. luxa slept very peacefully she slept like this for about an hour she began twisting and muttering things usually random things i knew that a lot of things were happening around me i knew that lapblood and her children were attacked but with the help of some other rats managed to survive i thought i heard a doctor say that the rest of my family was here but i did not move i felt like luxa and i were the only things that existed and everything else is just a dream it was hours before she began to wake up i held her hand when her eyes opened she looked at me her expression happy and relived she pulled me into a embrace i knew both us were in pain but it did not matter to either of us i whispered in her ear

"i love you"

"is this the part where you kiss" a sarcastic voice said we both looked at the entrance ripred with lizzie riding on his back lizzie giggled and began humming a song which thank god she is not singing because i knew that it might make the doctors kill me she walked into the room and began silently singing the lyrics "gregor and luxa sitting in a tree" i covered her mouth with my other arm she looked at me realizing that she should still be mad for no reason and looked away as if disgusted

"lizzie i am sorry for who knows what"

"i am not talking to you" she said she sounded upset but not mad

"what did i do that made you so mad please tell me" she looked really upset with me i thought that she was goanna slap me but instead she ran off almost in tears

"good job warrior you made your own sister cry" ripred simply said before running after her

**sorry for the probably really bad ending but im exhausted anyways from October 22 to Halloween i will not be posing any new chapters instead i will have two Halloween themed one shots so happy Halloween marry Christmas happy valentines day or any other holiday you may be reading this on i am not a walking calendar so yeah bye**


	14. Chapter 12

**happy 1000 views i don't know if you can see the views but this story has reached 1000 views so thank you everyone it may be a small amount compared to some people but i love it still so thank you but you want the chapter well here we go may be a little shorter**

**lizzies pov**

i ran out of the room i just want to be alone i ran and ran ripred was behind me. i ran out of the hospital and just kept running i hated gregor he always manages to bring the family to ruins. i love everyone in the underland and the underland itself if only mom and dad understood how much we love this place if gregor stayed we might have convinced them to live here but he left and did not care what happens to our family he left with no other thought than what he was goanna do when he got here he does not care for his own family. i reached my room and stopped tears were streaming down my face ripred was panting "lizzie what is wrong why did you run"

"you would not understand"

"try me"

"its just gregor does not care about his own family not any of us"

"and what makes you think that"

"would he have left like that if he did"

"people do cruel things to those they love and while what he did was not cruel it was very mean" if ripred was one good at one thing it was lying he did not think that it was mean and i should be mad at him but i just felt i was just upset for no reason i did have a reason it just was not a good reason. i heard footsteps gregor had ran after me his arm still in a cast he limped when ever he moved thank god that mom was not here because if she was she would freak out. he was about to speak but i interrupted him "before you say your sorry i know and i apologize for the way i have been acting" he was speechless for a second then replied "well apology accepted and again sorry"

"its okay you don't need to apologize again i am starting to hate people saying sorry" i gave him a hug which must have hurt because i squeezed his broken arm i let go

"im goanna go back to the hospital and check on luxa" gregor said

"you mean kiss her" i simply said

"hey"

"okay i will bring lizzie to the nursery and whoever is there can watch her while me and a bunch of generals figure out more about these assassins unless you want to watch gregor and luxa suck face" ripred added

"wait what happened to duclet? isn't she working right now" gregor replied not noticing the suck face thing

"because of howard apparently kind and calm to him means angry and rude and well after that talk and hearing that he will never love her now she just stays in her room crying"

"oh" gregor said simply the conversation ended there.

* * *

**gregor's pov **

i walked back to the hospital limping in pain every step. once i reached the hospital i decided to go visit nerrisa mainly because i bad that i have not thought about her one bit since she went into her coma i asked a doctor about her hospital room and he led me to nerrisa room it was full of nothing but scrolls and a bed with nerrisa who was asleep vikus was sitting in a chair reading one of them

"why are there so many scrolls" he lifted his head from the scroll which i saw was the prophecy of time

"she asked she woke up and asked for every prophecy known"

"why?"

"i do not know but if i were to guess she may create one herself when she wakes up but who knows"

"well i will leave now"

"no stay i would like to talk" i wondered what he wanted to talk about

"now as you know howard does not approve of your relationship between you and luxa" i felt weird and almost mad if he was about say what i think

"i do not know if there is any relationship but if there is you have my approval and if you luxa decide that you want to stay together you may merry her"

i was shocked to say the least i mean all these people who disapprove and vikus someone who i have the most respect for actually approves

"thank you"

"you are welcome gregor i know that you and luxa love each other and i remember when solovet and i" his eyes became watery i left to give him some space and headed to luxas room. she laid in bed looking bored she looked at me she looked somewhat nervous and excited at the same time for what i don't know

"gregor i want to tell you something" her voice was nervous but happy at the same time i was wondering what she was so nervous and happy about

"what would you like to tell me"

"the council said that they would stop sending suitors after me"

"well that's great but i have not seen any suitors"

"every time i am alone there is another suitor who try's to marry me but they said it has one condition" she took a deep breath

"the condition is by my 15th birthday i need to convince you to marry me" she finished i just stood there the first thought that came to mind was why. why would the council want me to marry her maybe because i was the warrior i don't know

"i"

"youdon'thavetoifyoudon'twantto" she rushed out

"i would be completely insane if i said no "i said in a kind voice she looked surprised

"why i mean i just"

"i want you to be happy and if i have to get married at the age of 13 so what i killed hundreds at the age of 12 now if you want me to marry you then i will" i held her hand

"nothing makes me happier than you gregor and this is going to be the only time that the council will approve the only problem is your family"

"what about them"

"they may want to take you away"

"let them try"

"i love you gregor"

"and i love you" i had no plan most people disapprove i am going insane and so much more but right now none of that matters only me and luxa

**oh young love anyways remember i may not have any new chapters until November**


	15. Chapter 13

**sorry its been awhile schools been hell anyways on with it also don't think this story is over yet**

i sat there next to luxas hospital bed we talked for hours the occasional doctors came in and checked up on her but that was it.

"so gregor what do you believe in"

"believe in what"

"who created everything" she said looking down at the sheets

"wait do you mean religion?"

"yes i mean here we have no official religion"

"why is that?" i said with curiosity in my voice

"well about you see 50 years after we built regalia we had a civil war because so many of us believed in something different religions" this surprised me mainly because they've never mentioned a civil war

"well im not a religious person but"

"gregor the overlander if you will please come with us" a man interrupted he wore red and blue armor that had a scorpion on it.

"ok sure why though"

"just come with us right now" his voice rising

"okay fine just calm down" i began to get up but luxa grabbed my arm

"be careful he's a member of the agents of the underland there jobs are to kill anyone who wants to upset the peace

"then why did i have to fight the bane"

"they don't intervene in prophesy's"

"overlander if you are done please come with me" luxa let go and i went with him we left the hospital and went down into the palace we came across a corridor that was dark and empty

"so what do you" i felt something hit my head and i fell down my vision blurred for a second before darkness i felt my body being dragged across the floor i did not try to move much echolocation told me we were going to a room with a chair and two other people

"gregor the overlander we have much to discuss"

**sorry its so short im busy**


End file.
